Protection From The Darkness
by Mayuna
Summary: Ariana a young girl who lives on Destiny Islands is none to pleased with Riku's homecoming. One shot. RikuOC. Rated T for teen for Riku's mouth.


_Just a quick little thing I thought up last night upon seeing the ending of KH2. Based a little while after the game ends and hope everyone enjoys._

Ariana sat on the large tree that bended down overlooking the ocean. Earlier in the day Sora and Riku had returned delighting everyone except her. Sora fine, she was glad he was safe home and happy even though she had barely ever spoken more the three words to him in the past but Riku. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes remembering how he had treated her in the past. Even though back then she wasn't really friends with Kairi she still talked with her on occasion and it was Kairi who had convinced Ariana to at least say hello to Riku. Kairi had even set it up so they would be on the small island at the same time and a meeting would definitely take place. Ariana had leaned against the rock wall that was next to the small pool of water that was fed by the waterfall some kids had made long before they were ever around and waited for Riku to arrive. Her hands shook as she thought about seeing him let alone talking to him, she grasped her hands to try and control them only to lose her breath when he finally arrived. She watched as he joked around with Sora and tied up his boat walking onto the beach. Ariana's heart pounded in her chest as she felt her body heat rising as he walked closer. He walked closer and closer laughing cheerfully alongside his friend until he came close enough.

"Umm, uh, hi Riku!" Ariana said softly but cheerfully trying to mask the shakiness of her voice.

"Yeah uh hey, Ariana." He said. Her heart stopped then quickened again at the sound of her name escaping his lips. As soon as it had begun it was over and the two boys went into their 'secret hiding place'. Ariana had jumped down and skipped to the beach just in time to see Kairi arrive.

"Oh Kairi! It was wonderful! He knows my name!" Ariana exclaimed happily hugging Kairi loosely. Kairi giggled and hugged her back.

"See I toooold youuu! It wasn't THAT bad, now was it?" She asked. Ariana shook her head quickly.

"Now onto step two…" Kairi said placing her hands on her hips and smiling widely.

"Step two?" Ariana asked innocently.

"Yeah. I'll get those two out here and we'll just talk about whatever ya' know then I'll nonchalantly bring up you into our conversation and a little while into it you can just mosey on over." She said pleased with her plan. Ariana's eyes widened as her hands began to shake again.

"Don't you think that would be just a bit suspicious Kairi?" She asked thinking. Kairi shrugged then shook her head.

"Nah. Don't worry it will be fine. I'll be right there next to you." She had said.

"Alright where will you guys be?" Ariana finally asked. Kairi looked around before pointing to the small adjoining island with the bridge.

"Over there. We'll be over there. Just keep within ear shot and you decide when the times right to make your grand entrance." She said sweeping her hands in an elegant gesture. Ariana giggled and relaxed a bit.

"Okay I promise I won't let you down Ana. You and Riku are meant to be, I just know it." Kairi said before running into the secret place. Ariana ran underneath the bridge and sat by the waters edge enjoying the tropical warmth of her home.

"I'll get you next time Riku!" Sora said sounding about a quarter of the percent playfully and the rest actually upset.

"Yeah, yeah isn't that what you said last time?" Riku asked arrogantly.

"You guys are terrible to each other." Kairi said trying to quiet them both down. Ariana could just see the trio as they walked onto the piece of land as the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Naaah!" They both said in unison making her giggle a bit. The three sat on a large tree that had bended down in a storm they had had a few years earlier so Ariana decided to get closer. She stood up brushing the sand from her pants and jogged around to the small shack that was by the waiting pool climbing on top to reach the bridge. She quietly stole across it unbeknownst to both boys but Kairi saw her out of the corner of her eye and decided to make her move.

"So I talked to Ana the other day and she's really nice." Kairi began innocently.

"Oh yeah? I said hi to her once and she only nodded and ran away. I don't think she likes me very much." Sora said kind of sadly. Kairi giggled.

"It's not that she doesn't like you Sora she's just very shy." She replied. Riku put a hand underneath his chin and tapped a finger against his lips in contemplation.

"Hmmm. Ana? Ana? That name….you guys aren't talking about Ariana, are you?" He asked suddenly the connection made.

"Well yeah she's the only Ana in our school and the whole island for that matter." Kairi said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah your right." Riku said stretching.

"What do you think about her?" Kairi asked suddenly as Ariana stepped off the bridge and stood a few feet away from them. Riku glanced at Kairi.

"What do you mean 'what do I think of her?'" He asked.

"You know, do you like her?" Kairi asked sounding almost hopeful. Riku laughed so hard he almost fell off the tree.

"Yeah right! Me? Like her? That's a good one." He shouted.

"Well why not?" Kairi shouted standing up angrily to face him all the while her eyes glancing back to Ariana.

"That girl is weird with a capitol w. Besides she's a loser, not cool like us." Riku stated cockily.

"Man that's pretty harsh Riku." Sora said meekly not wanting to oppose his best friend but at the same time trying to get his opinion across.

"Please it's not like she'll ever know. Man I can't stand it the way she stares at me sometimes or even follows me! Today she actually got up the nerve to say 'hi', to me!" He bragged on. Kairi looked over at Ariana sadly. Ariana hung her head down and shook it slowly. She had been an idiot to think he liked her. That someone like Riku; charismatic strong and handsome, would like her; quiet weak and average. Sora turned his gaze in Kairi's direction and followed her gaze.

"Uhhhhhh…" He managed to sputter out.

"Huh?" Riku asked turning around to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened as his throat clenched.

"Uh, Ariana. I didn't hear you show up." Riku said. Ariana raised her head to stare at him. Her eyes rained tears down her cheeks that flooded into tiny rivulets crashing down just like the waterfall did. She slowly began to walk towards him her hands still shaking but this time out of hurt and rage. Her fists clenched tightly.

"Riku." She whispered his name low through her teeth before swinging. Her fist landed squarely on his face squashing his nose flat. Riku fell backwards despite himself and yelled out covering his face as blood spewed from his broken feature.

"CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed at her furious. Sora and Kairi merely stood their ground staring at their friend as he threw a temper tantrum on the ground. Ariana wiped her eyes and walked away leaving him screaming obscenities after her.

A few days later Ariana's parents fought again. They did it often and Ariana was ready for it as always. She sighed grabbing her bag that she kept some clothes in along with an extra toothbrush and other things she would need to wash up in the morning. She walked over to the window and opened it slowly lowering herself to the ground using the ladder she had made. She thought to herself as she rowed over to the play island about her parents and her thoughts eventually turning to Riku. Her heart clenched as tears threatened to flood down her face again but she fought them back shaking her head.

"Screw him and Kairi." She said knowing well that Kairi's gesture wasn't so much for her but to get Riku off her own back because everyone knew that Kairi liked Sora, except of course for Sora. Ariana tied down her boat and made her way to the tree house she stayed in when she needed to get away from it all. She dropped her bag by the door and unrolled her sleeping bag kicking off her shoes. She put on some shorts and a tank top laying down sleepily embracing the loneliness just as she always did. Thunder crashes jolted her awake as the sound of the tranquil ocean crashed violently against the beach. She rubbed her eyes sleepily only to be met by a pair of golden ones staring at her curiously. Ariana stifled a scream as more of the little black creatures surrounded her. Desperately she kicked them away and ran out of the tree house nearly tripping down the stairs. The wind blew her hair around violently whipping it in her eyes. She squinted towards the adjoining island and gasped.

"Riku! Sora!" She shouted but was drowned out by a loud thunder clap. The two boys were surrounded by what could only be described as darkness. Sora reached desperately for Riku's outstretched hand as he slowly sank in. A bright light shone forcing Ariana to cover her eyes, when she removed her hands Riku was gone and Sora was left standing alone confused.

"Sora!" Ariana yelled out again running towards him. Sora looked in her direction and began to run towards her as well before stopping.

"Ana! Behind you!" He yelled. Ariana looked behind her just in time to see a large piece of wood come flying at her knocking her unconscious before she even knew it hit her.

"Hey mind if I join you?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Ariana didn't reply simply stared straight ahead out into the horizon. Riku sighed and sat next to her somewhat closely. Ariana glanced at him noting how tall he had grown. His boyish features were fading as he was making the transition into manhood but his eyes were still the same, no actually they weren't. Ariana turned her full gaze to him and stared into his eyes. They were still the same color but they held such sadness behind them now, sadness yes but hope none the less and a compassion that was sincere and true. Riku turned his head to look at her his hair longer now than before causing it to blow around his face. They sat in silence for quite some time staring into each other's eyes before Ariana lowered her gaze and looked away.

"I almost didn't recognize you Ana. You've really grown up." He said softly.

"You have to Riku." She said even softer then Riku had been. He laughed a little brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." He said returning his gaze back out to the ocean.

"What do you want?" Ariana said suddenly making him jump. Her eyes were shadowed with fear, of what Riku couldn't exactly tell. Rejection? Ridicule? Heartbreak? All the things he caused her in the past. He sighed.

"After our uh, encounter I began replaying it over and over again in my head and each and every time my heart would ache to see the pain my words and actions caused you. I've even had dreams about it and I tell myself every time I'll say the right things; that I won't make you cry but every time it's the same…and you break my nose." He said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled widely and laughed a little. Ariana smiled and shook her head even giggling a little. Riku smiled wider at the sound of her laugh as small as it may be.

"You deserved it." She said a little happier than before. Riku nodded his head and gave her a small half smile.

"I know I did." He answered.

"At the time I don't think you were too grateful for it." She said smiling turning her attention back to him. Riku kind of blushed and scratched his head.

"Yeah well, sorry. Not just for what I called you but for not noticing you and being a complete jerk." He said nervously. Ariana could feel that she held him in her hands to do what she wanted with him, to make him hurt the way he had made her but she couldn't. Almost guiltily she looked at the ground before a wave of sadness hit her.

"You were too cool to notice someone like me." She said not ignoring the aching feeling that this was all a ruse and he would spring to laugh at her or worse tell everyone how stupid she was just like before.

"No I wasn't. I was too stupid to notice." He said waving his hand in the air for emphasis.

"And distracted." Ariana said.

"Distracted?" Riku asked confused. Ariana nodded her head once.

"By Kairi." She said. Riku shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah that too." He said sadly. Riku suddenly got down from his perch and stood in front of her with his arms outstretched and a sappy smile on his face.

"But hey I'm not distracted anymore because she's all Sora's and he can have her." He stated. Ariana held back a laugh at his goofy gesture trying to maintain her hurt façade. He leaned closer to her until she could practically smell his scent that drove her crazy.

"And I'm definitely noticing you now and I have to say I think you're very beautiful." He said sincerity deep in his voice as well as his eyes. Ariana blushed deeply as Riku took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, his cerulean eyes shining brightly. Her heart skipped beats happily as he looked at her that way as if she were the only person in the world. He smiled sweetly before helping her down off the tree. Ariana wrapped her arms around him tightly as he did the same.

"I'll never let you go Riku." Ariana said. "I'll protect you from the darkness." She stated softly in his ear. Riku's breath hitched in his throat and she thought she heard him sob softly.

"And I'll protect you."


End file.
